En apesanteur
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: OS Dramione s'inspirant de la musique "En apesanteur" de Calogero. Rating M.


**Voilà un petit OS Dramione que j'ai écris dans la matinée, très inspirée par "En apesanteur" de Calogero que j'ai écouté en boucle jusqu'à la fin ;)**

 **Bisous tout le monde !**

* * *

 **En apesanteur**

Sept heures dix, je suis dans les temps, je suis toujours dans les temps pour commencer ma journée au Ministère. C'est le seul moment de la journée où je n'accepte pas d'être en retard. Pourtant, la ponctualité ne fait pas partie de mes qualités et en règle générale, je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je suis Drago Malefoy, Directeur adjoint au Département des Mystères, les gens m'attendent et non l'inverse mais à sept heures dix, chaque matin quelque chose se passe, quelque chose que je ne manquerais pas, alors, je suis ponctuel.

J'arrive au moment où les portes se referment mais j'en ai l'habitude, je me précipite et appuie sur le bouton qui interrompt la fermeture. Je me glisse dans l'ascenseur et je salue les personnes présentes.

\- Potter, Granger, dis-je avec un signe de tête.

\- Malefoy, répondent-ils de la même façon.

\- Quel étage ? demanda ensuite Granger.

Pourquoi cette simple question venant d'elle fait toujours réagir une certaine partie de mon anatomie ? Certainement parce qu'elle aussi sait que le moment approche…

\- Le même que d'habitude, je réponds avec un sourire en coin qu'ils ne voient pas.

Je prends ma place au fond de l'engin, je me mets toujours ici, j'y ai une vue imprenable. L'ascenseur descend lentement et mon impatience est déjà à son comble. Son odeur envahie tout l'espace restreint et j'ai l'impression d'entendre son cœur battre vite, trop vite, à l'instar du mien. Je comprends que comme d'habitude, elle est aussi impatiente que moi. Après un coup d'œil au Survivant, qui garde les yeux fixés sur les boutons des étages, je me décolle du fond de la cabine pour être plus proche d'elle. J'inspire profondément l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux et ma main vient discrètement caresser ses fesses. Sachant que l'engin a bientôt atteint sa première destination, je reprends ma place, le visage aussi impassible que lorsque j'y suis entré.

Les portes s'ouvrent et Potter embrasse sa meilleure amie et m'adresse un signe de tête avant de sortir de l'appareil. Les portes se referment enfin et c'est là que ma journée va réellement commencer, c'est là que s'explique mon envie de ne pas rater cet ascenseur.

Granger continue de faire comme si de rien n'était et j'aime cela plus que je ne saurais le dire. Je me rapproche d'elle et je recommence le même manège que quelques secondes auparavant, sauf qu'au lieu de discrètement caresser ses fesses, ma main se faufile sous sa jupe. Je la sens se laisser aller contre moi, son dos contre mon torse, sa tête en arrière sur mon épaule, j'en profite pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue tout en sentant la peau chaude de son postérieur sous mes doigts frais.

J'attrape ma baguette et d'un informulé de ma création, je fais disparaître l'appareil des appels extérieur. Plutôt que de faire croire à un problème technique qui ferait aussitôt intervenir les équipes de la maintenance magique, mon sortilège se contente de faire monter et descendre l'engin sans qu'il ne s'arrête et cela passe inaperçu aux yeux de tous ce qui nous assure de ne pas être dérangé. Oui, je suis un génie !

Son dos toujours contre mon torse, mes mains partent caresser sa taille puis soulève sa chemise pour la faire sortir de sa jupe. Je sens sa peau douce sous mes doigts mais ce n'est pas assez, alors je commence à défaire ses boutons puis à lui ôter sa veste de tailleur en même temps que son chemisier. Elle porte un soutien-gorge vert, cette femme veut ma mort, Granger sait très bien que cette couleur sur elle me rend fou.

Cela fait bientôt six mois que la folie nous a gagné. Un jour, nous nous étions retrouvé seuls dans ce même ascenseur et comme d'habitude, je m'étais amusé à la taquiner, pas méchamment comme à l'époque de Poudlard mais je ne connaissais que ce type de relation entre nous.

Quelque part, je sais qu'elle a toujours eu une place spéciale pour moi. Depuis notre première rencontre, j'avais tout fait pour représenter quelque chose pour elle. Je ne pouvais pas être son ami, son confident ou ce genre de connerie, alors j'avais tout fait pour être quelqu'un qu'elle détestait. La haine était tellement plus satisfaisante que l'indifférence ! Mais après la guerre, les choses n'ont plus été les mêmes. Je n'étais plus tenu au rôle que mon père avait voulu me voir joué. Je n'avais plus à faire semblant de haïr des gens que je n'avais jamais vraiment haïs. Cela avait été le début d'une nouvelle ère bien plus satisfaisante que la précédente.

Je la taquinais mais j'étais aimable, autant avec elle qu'avec Potter mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. J'étais aimable avec Potter par reconnaissance, car c'était grâce à lui que ma vie allait prendre un nouveau départ. J'étais aimable avec Granger parce que j'en avais envie, parce que la haine avait assez duré.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls, Granger et moi, nous échangions des piques plus amusantes que blessantes et parfois, cela partait en dispute. Avec tout le mal que je lui avais fait durant nos années d'école, il était normal que parfois, nos échanges dérapent vers des disputes.

C'est grâce à une énième dispute que les choses avaient basculée vers ce qu'elles sont aujourd'hui. Nous étions seuls dans cet ascenseur et elle hurlait sur moi des mots dont je ne me souviens plus aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, je crois que ce jour-là, je n'écoutais pas du tout ce qu'elle disait. Je me souviens que mes yeux étaient fixés sur ses lèvres qui bougeaient à toute vitesse débitant son flot de paroles qui m'aurait certainement énervé si je les avais écoutés mais non, j'étais juste obsédé par ses putains de lèvres.

Avaient-elles un goût de pomme acidulé comme l'odeur qu'Hermione dégageait dans ce petit espace ou plutôt un goût de cerise ? Pourquoi la cerise ? J'aime beaucoup les cerises mais peut-être que ses lèvres avaient le goût des fraises ou le goût de rien, juste d'elle.

Enfin, mon esprit débattait sur des futilités de goût mais cela devenait presque un besoin vital de connaître ce détail. Alors j'avais posé mes mains sur ses épaules et je l'avais plaqué contre la paroi avant de vite écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de me repousser. Ma langue vint caresser ses lèvres qui avaient un goût de vanille. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de vanille, je n'y avais même pas songé. Ma question ayant trouvé sa réponse, je m'étais reculé en attendant la main qui allait forcément s'écraser sur ma joue, histoire de me montrer le mécontentement de Granger.

Mais non, cette femme ne faisait jamais ce que l'on attendait d'elle. Au lieu de me gifler, elle me poussa contre la paroi à son tour et cette fois, ce fut elle qui m'embrassa et ce fut encore elle qui commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé ce qui se passait avant que je ne sois en elle.

Heureusement, ce fut rapide car aucun de nous n'avait pris de précaution… Quand je pense que nous aurions pu être pris en flagrant délit dans un des ascenseurs du Ministère… Aujourd'hui encore, cette idée est aussi excitante que terrifiante. Le Directeur adjoint du Département des Mystères s'envoie en l'air dans un ascenseur du Ministère avec la Directrice adjointe du Département de la Justice Magique, sans oublier nos noms qui n'étaient pas faits pour aller ensemble. Tous les magazines sorciers s'en seraient donné à cœur joie !

Après ça, nos rencontres n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes. Lorsque nous nous croisions, il n'y avait que des sourires en coin. Puis elle a vite compris que nos rencontres dans l'ascenseur n'étaient plus le fruit du hasard comme à une époque. Je veillais à ne pas la croiser tous les jours, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention de gens trop observateurs mais très vite, cela n'eut plus aucune importance. Au plus je lui faisais l'amour, au plus j'avais besoin de lui faire l'amour.

Je n'avais connu ça qu'avec elle et c'est encore vrai aujourd'hui. C'est comme ça qu'à présent, je suis au rendez-vous chaque matin et parfois le soir également, lorsque nous terminons à la même heure, ce qui est rare. Autant j'ai pu savoir rapidement à quelle heure sa journée commençait, autant je n'arrive pas à faire de même pour l'heure de son départ. Cette femme est un vrai bourreau de travail qui part à pas d'heure, parfois même après le Ministre lui-même.

Toujours occupé à caresser sa peau, je revins au présent lorsqu'elle perdit patience et qu'elle se retourna afin de m'ôter ma veste et ma chemise tout en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Passe la seconde Malefoy, j'ai du boulot, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Tu n'as qu'à prendre les choses en mains si tu n'as plus de patience, je lui réponds de la même façon.

Elle m'offrit un sourire coquin, qu'à une époque j'aurais cru impossible venant d'elle, mais enfin, j'avais appris à connaître la Hermione Granger que personne ne connaissait. Au-delà de la Hermione obsédée par son travail, au-delà de la Hermione dévouée à ses amis, au-delà de la Hermione sage, il y avait une Hermione libérée, sexy, parfois dominatrice, parfois l'inverse, parfois entre les deux. Elle savait être surprenante et jamais je n'aurais imaginé que lui faire l'amour m'emmène dans des endroits jamais atteints auparavant.

D'une main, elle caressa ma virilité par-dessus mon pantalon et de l'autre, elle commença à défaire ma ceinture tout en m'embrassant et en me poussant contre une des parois de la cage d'ascenseur. Elle fit descendre mon pantalon, mon boxer et couvrit doucement mon torse de baisers tout en s'agenouillant au fur et à mesure.

Lorsque je sentis ses lèvres chaudes entourer mon membre, je ne pus que fermer les yeux et laisser échapper un gémissement de contentement. Ses lents va et vient sur ma longueur, sa langue sur mon membre, cela était une torture autant qu'un plaisir et je m'en délectais.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, je ne mis pas longtemps à me débarrasser de sa jupe et de sa culotte et après quelques caresses qui la firent gémir ce fut à mon tour de la plaquer contre la paroi. Elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille et enfin, je la fis mienne, une fois de plus.

Ses gémissements devinrent des cris et de mon côté, sentir ses ongles dans mon dos, sa bouche contre mon cou, puis mon membre serré dans son intimité me faisait gémir de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je me libère en elle dans un cri de jouissance, après qu'elle-même ait atteint l'orgasme. Je la sentis se détendre, ses mains se firent caressantes et sa tête reposait sur mon épaule. Son souffle revint peu à peu à la normale et elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

D'un coup de baguette elle nous nettoya et nous rhabilla, avant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa plus tendrement qu'à son habitude avant de me demander d'enlever mon sort sur l'ascenseur, ce que je fis. Mais comme toujours depuis plus trois mois, je devais essayer d'obtenir quelque chose de plus qu'elle me refusait à chaque fois.

\- Laisse-moi t'inviter à dîner.

\- Non, me répond-elle avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! On couche ensemble, on pourrait essayer de voir si on peut aussi s'entendre en dehors de cet ascenseur ! je m'emporte.

Avec un sourire, elle caresse ma joue et m'embrasse encore une fois.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'on pourra s'entendre en dehors de cet appareil mais j'aime que cela soit comme ça pour le moment. Un jour, j'accepterais ta proposition, on sortira ensemble, on finira probablement la soirée chez moi et le lendemain, tu ne seras pas dans cet ascenseur. J'ai envie qu'on essaie d'avancer ensemble mais je veux encore profiter de toi ici, m'expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est ridicule !

\- Je sais, avoua-t-elle en gardant son sourire.

\- Et si je te promets que je serais là demain matin, acceptes-tu de dîner avec moi ? je tente.

\- Non, réessaie demain !

Les portes s'ouvrirent à son étage à ce moment-là et elle partit après m'avoir adressé un dernier sourire.

Elle me fit espérer deux longues semaines avant de céder enfin. Les choses sont allés vite à partir de là, mais malgré tout le temps que nous passions ensemble, je m'efforçais d'être toujours présent le matin et ce, même après que notre couple soit devenu officiel.

De toute façon, j'aimais autant ce rendez-vous qu'elle, alors pourquoi y renoncer ? Cet ascenseur avait une signification particulière pour nous. C'était le début de notre histoire. C'est pour ça qu'un an après que notre couple soit devenu officiel, je l'ai demandé en mariage dans cet appareil. Certains trouveraient que demander la femme que l'on aime en mariage dans un ascenseur manquait de romantisme. C'était peut-être vrai, mais cela fut parfait pour elle et pour moi et ça ne l'aurait pas été ailleurs.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
